Thoughts of a Sky Prince
by Meg daughter of wisdom and sea
Summary: What was Jason thinking during the first two chapters of MoA? This is his thoughts on meeting Percy for the first time. Warning: Fem!Percy. Jason/Fem!Percy. Hints of Jeyna and Jasper.
1. Extreme Excitement

**A/N: Everyone, this is my first fanfiction so please no flames. But if it's that bad….you can. This idea came to me randomly. The story is canon. But it won't be word by word. And its fem!percy. **

"Please!" snapped Terminus. "Don't try to use charmspeak on me, missy. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your haJason Grace stared at the scene below him excitedly. He did like Camp Half-Blood but it wasn't his home….Camp Jupiter. It might go overboard on discipline sometimes but it was his home.

Piper stood beside him staring at the camp with awe. "Excited?", she asked. "Jason replied "Very. I can't wait to show you everything. The principia, the senate house….he described every detail. Piper listened with interest.

Piper….he knew that he liked her to a certain extent. But he wanted them to remain friends. There was nothing wrong with her. She was pretty, nice, smart and kick-ass. But he was sure he didn't like her _that_ way.

Annabeth was pacing the deck probably going through every back-up plan in her head. Jason was sure that the Romans would not attack them though the daughter of Athena wasn't.

Leo was running around like a child checking everything. He sighed. Leo would always be Leo, ADHD and jokish. When he had first met Leo, he thought that he was a son of Mercury. He didn't know how he was friends with him.

Piper asked Annabeth. "Excited about seeing your best friend?". Annabeth looked up, clearly in thought. "What? Oh yeah very excited." Persephone Jackson, better known as Percy Jackson. Jason's Greek counterpart. He was excited to meet her and wondered what she would be like.

He studied Annabeth who looked like she was having second thoughts.

Hundreds of Romans gathered around. He could see everything now. Reyna, Octavian…though he had no interest of seeing the latter. There were obvious signs of a battle. He wondered what had happened while he was away.

Suddenly a boom resounded. He looked and saw Terminus. He remembered the minor god who had once made him cut every grass in the field for being late to a senate meeting.

"Unacceptable", Terminus shrieked. "I will not have weapons inside the Pomerian Line. And certainly not Greeks.

(First person POV now)

I shot Annabeth a look that said _I've got this_. I was almost sure I did.

"Terminus", I said. "It's me. Jason Grace". I resisted the urge to add 'Praetor of the twelfth legion' to my name. For all I knew, Reyna could have replaced me. I hoped not.

"Oh, I remember _you_, Jason!" he grumbled. It would be pathetic if he didn't. "I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!"

I gritted my teeth. The Greeks were not our enemies. I started to say, "But they're our not enemies"- and Piper jumped in and said "Yeah, we just want to talk. If we could just"- I winced. I was sure the charmspeak wouldn't affect the statue god. And I was right.

"Please!" snapped Terminus. Don't try to use charmspeak on me, missy. And put that dagger down before I slap it out your hands.

Piper looked offended that he called her missy. But didn't comment.

I suddenly smiled waiting for Piper to ask how. Everyone who came to Camp Jupiter asked him that.

Sure enough, Piper said "Um…okay. But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms."

"Impertinence!" (A/N: Is it me, or is Terminus using a ! in almost every sentence?) There was a loud pop and a flash of yellow. Piper yelped and dropped her dagger, now smoking and sparkling. I felt bad for her. The almost exact same thing had happened to me.

"Lucky for you I've just been through a battle," he declared. "Were I at full strength, I would have already blasted this monstrosity out of the sky!"

"Wait a minute." Leo stepped forward, wagging his Wii controller. "Did you just call my awesome ship a monstrosity. You didn't do that right?" I rolled my eyes. Of all the things Leo could get mad about, it would be for insulting his ship.

"Let's all calm down. I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries right? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of"-

"I know who you are all right!" The statue glared at Annabeth. Suddenly I recalled the myths about Minerva and my heart sank. Minerva was a virgin goddess. He remembered his surprise when he had first seen the children of Athena at camp half-blood. Annabeth was not going to take this well.


	2. Annoying Gods of marble

**A/N: I'm back people. Jason might seem a little OC. I'm clearing this up: Percy is female. Most (if not all) of the dialogues here are from the book. **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan so I don't own Percy Jackson**

(Third person pov)

"A child of _Athena_, Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! You Greeks have no sense of decency." Jason was sure that the Greeks had more decency than an annoying, talking statue. "We Romans know the proper name for _that _goddess."

Annabeth clenched her jaw. Jason was sure he knew why. It must be hard to be diplomatic when your own mother was being insulted. "What do you mean by _that_? What's so scandalous about"-

"Right!" Jason interrupted before a fight could break out. "Anyway, Terminus, we're on a mission of peace. We'd love permission to land so we can"-

"Impossible!" the god squeaked. "Lay down your weapons and surrender! Leave my city immediately!"

Jason wondered silently if they should surrender or leave.

Leo seemed to wonder the same thing. "Which one?" he asked. "Surrender or leave?"

"Both!" Terminus said. "Surrender, then leave. I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question, you ridiculous boy!" He had doubts that the slapping would affect Leo whatsoever. "Do you feel that?" Terminus asked.

"Wow." Leo studied Terminus, probably thinking if he had any loose gears or bolts. "You're wound up pretty tight." Obviously. Though it would be funny if the statue suddenly fell to pieces. "You got any gears in there that need loosening? I could take a look." Jason grinned. The god's reaction would be funny.

Leo exchanged his Wii controller for a screwdriver and tapped the pedestal.

"Stop that!" Terminus insisted. "Weapons are not allowed inside the Pomerian Line." How did a _screwdriver_ count as a weapon?

"The what?" Piper asked.

"City limits," he translated. He suddenly had a flashback of bringing his sword inside the limits. Terminus was angry at him for a whole month.

Jason noticed Annabeth looking down in the valley, where legion reinforcements were half-way to the city. She was scanning the crowd for her best friend. Jason looked down and saw a girl that looked like Percy's description. She had wavy black hair. That was all he could notice until she disappeared into the crowd. She had her arms around two people. A girl wearing a Roman cavalry helmet that he identified as Hazel, the daughter of Pluto. The other was a stout boy with a buzz cut. For reasons Jason did not know, the latter made him feel jealous. Percy wore a praetor's cape. She became a praetor in eight months? Impressive.

"Leo, stop the ship," Annabeth ordered.

"What?"

"You heard me. Keep us right here." Where was Annabeth going with this?

"Terminus," Annabeth asked. "There's no rule against hovering over New Rome, right?" He suddenly realized what she was going to do. Annabeth Chase was a genius. Piper still looked confused.

The god frowned. "No…"

"We can keep the ship aloft," Annabeth said. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Technically." The Miner-Athena cabin seemed to love technicalities.

The statue pondered this, probably scratching his chin with imaginary hands.

"I like technicalities," he admitted. "Still…" Still what? There was nothing to argue about.

"All of our weapon will be on the ship," Annabeth promised the hesitating statue. "I assume the Romans-even those reinforcements marching toward us-will have to honor your rules inside the Pomerian Line-"Jason was impressed. Most people got the name wrong, "If you tell them too?" Annabeth's plan was smart. This way, no one would be able to attack each other.

"Of course!" Terminus said. Do I look like I tolerate rule-breakers?" No you don't, Jason answered silently.

"Uh, Annabeth…" Leo said. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"It'll be fine" she answered after moments of hesitation. "No one will be armed. We can talk in peace. Terminus will make sure everybody obeys the rules. Do we have an agreement?"

Terminus sniffed. "I suppose so. You may climb down the ladder to New Rome. Please try not to destroy my town." We'll try, Jason thought grimly as he descended the ladder.

**How was the chapter? I'm okay with it…. I'm doing this series until the part where Leo fires on New Rome. Also, from now on, some dialogues are going to be different because Percy's a female. Thanks!**

**Review please (you don't have to),**

**Meg**


	3. Finally at home

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the short and late chapter. I've been through a lot of family crises. And my doctor said that my eye power was getting worse so I could limit my time on electronics to 10-15 minutes. Also sorry for the cliffhanger. And for the bad description.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, it would have sucked.**

Jason walked through the sea of hastily assembled demigods. A lot of them were damaged from an obviously recent battle. No one was armed and no one attacked which Jason took to be a good sign.

Jason spotted Tyson, the Cyclops and a hellhound called Mrs. O' Leary whose owner was apparently Percy (he had no idea how _that_ had happened).

The demigods parted for a girl with a praetor's cape. She had black eyes and dark hair.

Reyna.

His best friend and also crush. She looked the same as ever except for the worry lines on her face. He felt bad for leaving her at the mercy of Octavian for six months.

The demigods muttered his name and he felt slightly smug. He looked around at the villas, at the principia and knew that he was finally at his home.

Suddenly, another girl appeared, also wearing a praetor's cape. She was very pretty. She had wavy black hair and bright sea green eyes. She had tanned skin and was about 1 cm or so shorter than him. She had a sarcastic troublemaker smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon.

**So how was the chapter? I'm going on a vacation so from now on, I'll have to give slower updates. Sorry about that.  
**

**Review please,**

**Meg**


	4. Introducements

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. As I said in the last chapter, I was on a vacation. Sorry!**

**Warning: This chapter is much different from the real reunion. Characters might be OOC. And from now on, I won't look at the book to copy lines. I'll just make them up myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

_Previous:_

"Hi. I'm Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon."

_Now:_

"But call me Percy. I hate my full name." said the pretty girl. I wondered why she didn't add that she was praetor.

Beside Jason, Leo stared at her like she was a god. This made Jason feel jealous somehow. Piper's face was sad. He wondered why. Annabeth's face was of pure joy.

Percy said, "Hey, Wise Girl." Annabeth suddenly went commando.

"I've been searching for you for so many months and all you can say is hey, wise girl?! Do you have any idea how worried we've been? How worried Paul and Sally were?" she shouted and flipped her best friend over.

"Calm down, Wise Girl. Mom and Paul know where I've disappeared." Percy said. "At least, I think." She added rather hesitantly as she got up.

Jason couldn't help clearing his throat to remind Annabeth about them.

"Oh sorry Jason. Percy, this Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Annabeth said pointing to Leo.

"At your service." Said Leo taking a mock bow. Percy laughed. Her laugh was pretty. Like Bells.

"This is Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."Annabeth pointed at Piper.

Percy held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Piper," she said with a smile. Piper gave a tiny smile.

(_First person POV)_

Before Annabeth could introduce me, I said, "I'm Jason Grace, son Jupiter, former praetor of the twelfth legion."

"A son of Jupiter…." Said Percy. "Well, I've heard a lot about you Jason. All everyone can talk about is Jason this and Jason that." She said.

"Same here," I said.

"Are you related to Thalia Grace by any chance?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I'm her brother." I said. There was an awkward silence during which Annabeth and Reyna seemed to look at me and Percy with narrowed eyes.

Finally, Reyna said, I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion." Leo whispered to Piper, "Did she just say she was a daughter of _bologna." _I snickered at that.

Annabeth hissed to him, "Its _Bellona_, she's the roman goddess of war."

"Oh." Said Leo.

"Welcome back, Jason Grace, my former _colleague." _Reyna said to me.

"She's hot." Leo whispered in my ear. I shook my head slightly. Leo's opinions of hot girls were the ones who were _completely_ out of his league.

"It's nice to be back, Reyna," I said. I remembered to introduce Annabeth. "Uh, this is Annabeth. She doesn't judo-flip people usually."

Reyna's eyes sparkled. I was sure Reyna and Annabeth would become good friends. "Are you sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?"

"No," Annabeth said.

"Well, then." Said Leo. "Let's get this party started."

**How was the chapter? I'm rather pleased with it. There's going to be a hint of Leyna by the way. Have any of you read the first chapter of the House of Hades or seen the cover? I'm so impatient for the HoH to come out!**

**Well, review please,**

**Meg.**


	5. FRIENDS

**This chapter's a little short. Sorry about that. I'm a little busy right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

"Well, as Leo Valdez phrased, let's get this party started," agreed Reyna.

They walked to the forum. Percy had her arm around Annabeth and walked next to Hazel and Frank who was a son of Mars. Jason found that a little hard to believe because Frank's body was buff but his face was… babyish. Frank and Hazel seemed close. Jason wondered if they were a couple.

Jason walked next to Piper who looked a little uncomfortable and Leo who kept looking at Reyna. Jason wished him good luck with trying to date Reyna. She wasn't like normal girls. She and Percy had a lot of things in common. Both pretty, though not very girly.

Jason felt a little bad for Reyna. He realized that once he and the rest of the seven would be off, she would be alone. He decided he would make it up to his best friend once they defeated Gaia. If they did. He hoped so.

_(First person POV)_

I was feeling hungry which was just as well because everybody was eating their meals as if it would be their last one on earth. Reyna sat at their table which included Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank.

"So …..Let's discuss our quest…" Annabeth started before being interrupted by a giant dog who Jason had seen before at Camp Half-blood and Tyson, the Cyclops.

"Woof!"

**Sorry again for the extremely short chapter. My school's starting so I might not be able to update for a while.**

**Well review please,**

**Meg.**


	6. Conversations

**A/N: Dear people, who read my story,**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated. My school's started and I have tons of homework and on top of that I have art lessons, singing lessons, piano class...But I wrote a long chapter (my longest actually) to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

(_Third Person POV)_

The enormous dog which turned out to be a hellhound started to lick Percy. In only one minute she was covered with dog saliva. Annabeth, Hazel and Piper wrinkled their noses at that. Percy didn't seem to be affected and smiled her beautiful smile and laughed her tinkling bell-like laugh. "It's good to see you too, girl." Piper and Leo looked so alarmed at the giant hellhound that it was almost comical. Hazel, Frank and Annabeth just smiled at it.

Jason saw a red harpy on the hellhound's back. She took one look at the Argo II and said, "Ella doesn't like boats. Pax, Lusitania, Titanic. "Leo looked offended at this.

He asked Hazel, "Did that chicken-girl-person just compare my creation of awesomeness to the _titanic_?" Hazel seemed to try to not stare at Leo and seemed uncomfortable sitting next to him. Jason wondered why.

"Ella's just a little high-strung," she said uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, Percy and the others were talking about Tyson the Cyclopes. Percy said, "I think Tyson, Mrs. O' Leary-" Jason wondered if that could be a name? Did hellhounds even have names? "And Ella should go to—-"and she was interrupted by the red harpy whose name was Ella randomly start to say something.

Ella said, "Wisdom's daughter walks alone," "Um, Ella I don't think this is the-""The Mark of Athena burns through Rome," Ella continued sticking her feathers in her ears (and looking kind of funny). "Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death. Giant's bane stands cold and pale, won through pain from a woven jail."** (A/N: I thought of ending here but since my chapters have so short lately I decided not to.)**

There was a silence. Everybody stared at the harpy.

"That sounded like a prophecy," said Octavian suspiciously. Percy looked at Annabeth for help. Jason felt jealous. He wished Percy would ask him for help. Even though Annabeth was much smarter than he was.

Jason listened very jealously as Annabeth used her wits and helped Percy. Even though he was jealous, he was impressed with how Annabeth handled the situation.

Leo muttered under his breath, "Burn Octopus, burn." Jason couldn't help grinning at that.

_(First Person POV)_

The conversation went on. We talked about passing, as Leo called it, the "Mary Nose-Strum". Reyna got Octavian to go with Leo to the ship when he protested about them leaving Camp Jupiter. Tyson, Ella and Mrs. o' Leary left for Camp Half-Blood where they would be safe. I was in a good mood. The day was going pretty well (as opposed to other days where we were got beat up by monsters or attacked by crazy followers of Bacchus).

Piper was staring in awe at New Rome. I smiled. I wanted to show her everything. I knew she'd love it and I wanted to see the look on her face when she saw everything. "Uh, Reyna? Can I show Piper around New Rome?" I asked. "Of course," she said but she sounded a little stiff.

"Reyna, can I show Annabeth around New Rome?" asked Percy. She also seemed a little stiff.

Reyna said, "Actually, can I have a talk with Annabeth?" I knew it wasn't a request.

"Okay," said Annabeth looking a little nervous. I almost smiled. Reyna could be terrifying but she wasn't going to bite her or something.

"C'mon, Pipes **(A/N: Piper's nickname, not actual pipes. That would be weird. XD)**," I said. And we went to tour the city. But not before I caught Percy's extremely jealous glare. I hid a small smile.

**The next chapter (or chapters) is going to be mostly Jason's thoughts on Piper and them touring the city. After that's going to be the grand finale. Can you guess what it is? It's really obvious to me.**

**Also, Percy and Jason aren't going to start dating since they've just met. They're going to like each other. Unless I do the full MoA. Then maybe…..**

**Trivia question: What's Annabeth's, Thalia's and Frank's phobia? The first person to get this answer right will get a character (minor; one of Jason's old friends, mentioned only once.) named after them. Please include your character's name and description.**

**Please vote in the poll and review.**

**Meg.**


	7. Old friends

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Everyone got the question right. **

**There are hints of Jasper, Jeyna and Jason/Percy (what would that be? Person?).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

We walked along the streets. I showed Piper the cafés and barracks. She listened to everything I said with awe. I couldn't help feeling smug.

We were at a café, having some pastries when I heard two voices shouting behind me. "Jason!" "Jason Grace, you turn around right now!" Piper and I turned and saw two girls.

The first had straight black hair, unnaturally pale skin and strange purple eyes. She wore a purple Camp Jupiter shirt and black jeans. I recognized her.

The second girl was Asian. She too had black hair but hers was wavy. She had dark brown eyes that looked almost black. I recognized her too.

"Who are they?" asked Piper. Did I detect a hint of jealousy in her tone?

"The first girl's Arista Matthews, daughter of Trivia. You would call her Hecate. The second one's Sarah Willows, daughter of Nemesis."** (A/N: Does Nemesis have a Roman counterpart or not? Because in the MoA, Rick Riordan said that Nemesis doesn't have a Roman counterpart since revenge is universal. But she does have a Roman counterpart called Invidia. I'm going with Rick but…..)**

"Oh," said Piper.

Sarah and Arista came running up to me. I grinned. The grin was wiped off my face as soon as Sarah slapped me.

"Ow!" I complained. "That hurt." "I wanted it to," said Sarah. "What was that for?" I asked. "My mom's the goddess of balance. You've been having too much good luck till now. You need some bad luck." She said.

"And we're also taking revenge for you leaving us alone at the mercy of a power-hungry murderer," Arista said. "Octavian," she clarified after seeing Piper's eyes go wide.

"Well, we're late for training! Gotta go," Sarah said. And they rushed off.

"They seemed nice," said Piper, looking at me curiously. I nodded. "I knew them at Camp Jupiter."

We resumed touring the city. I showed her the villas and temples. I noticed Annabeth and Reyna walking together at the Garden of Bacchus. I wondered what they were talking about. Annabeth didn't look too happy. Reyna still had her poker face on.

I sighed. I did like Reyna. Really, I did. But I liked Piper too. And what about Percy?

Reyna had been my best friend since we were twelve. At first, we had hated each other, but over time I had come to think of her as a best friend. She put up a mask so no one would know what she was really thinking and I was the only one who could get through it.

Piper, well, I had only known her for eight months but I felt like I had a connection to her. I did like her, maybe more than a friend.

I had just met Percy. But I liked her. Maybe more than a friend…

A quote randomly came into my mind. A quote by Johnny Depp. If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. If you had really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second….

**Random question and all, but do you think I should write a book? My family says so but I'm not so sure….**

**Please review**

**Meg.**


	8. Camp Jupiter or Half-Blood?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

_Previous:_

If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. If you had really had loved the first, you never would have fallen for the second….

_Now:_

I shook my head slightly. The quote didn't help me at all.

"Is there anything wrong, Jason?" Piper asked concernedly. I smiled inwardly. Even if I didn't like Piper _that_ way she would always be one of my best friends in the world.

"No," I said. Piper looked like she didn't believe me but let it slide. I thanked her inwardly for that.

"Jason?" Piper asked. "Yeah?" "Could you show me your house?"

I nodded and we set off towards the direction of my house.

"Your place is awesome Jason!" Piper exclaimed. "Though kinda messy," she said, smiling teasingly. I smiled too. I was no neat freak, complete opposite of my friend, Gwen. I wondered if she and Dakota had (finally) gotten together.

I looked around the room. There was a sofa in the middle with a TV in front of it (the children of Vulcan of Trivia had figured a way of making electronics that wouldn't draw monsters). In a corner was a writing desk with papers that were untidily kept on it. On the walls, I saw a lot of pictures of Reyna, Bobby, Gwen, Dakota and me joking, having fun. The pictures made me sad. I had a feeling we would never be the same again. Too much had changed. And I wasn't even sure if I was going to survive the war.

"Where did you sleep?" asked Piper, breaking me out of my pessimistic thoughts. "Over there," I said, pointing to a door in the corner. "My bedroom," I said. "You wanna see it?" I asked at her curious look. "It's okay," she said.

"What's this?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows and pointing at the sofa. I looked at it. Sitting on the sofa as if watching Cartoon Network (which was the channel going on for some reason) was a white teddy bear which had 'Hershey's' written on its paw. "My friends Dakota and Bobby dared me to buy it," I said. "Don't ask," I added at her confused expression. I remembered the incident. It had ended with a shop attendant thinking we were absolutely crazy, a very angry Reyna and a bald Bobby. Now _that_ had been funny.

Most of my memory had returned but there were a few blank spots. I was jealous of the fact that Percy regained her memory. I mean, she _had_ drunk gorgon's blood to get it back but still…

"Is that Reyna's house? That one?" Piper asked pointing in the distance at a similar house to mine. I nodded. There was an awkward silence before Piper said, "Well, let's go." I agreed and we left the house.

Looking at Reyna's house, I suddenly saw a lot of memories that were filling in the blank spaces. Reyna and I working together, us having fun, snowball fights, flamingos for some reason….I decided to go over my memories again later and try to recreate my life.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Piper asked. When I didn't say anything, she said, "I hope so because you're deep in thought which is supposed to be Annabeth's thing." I smiled at that.

"You've missed it a lot, haven't you? Camp Jupiter?" Piper asked softly. I nodded. She hesitated for a minute then said, "When the war ends, are gonna come back to Camp Half-Blood or stay at Camp Jupiter?" She asked. I honestly didn't know the answer to her question. I loved Camp Half-Blood but Camp Jupiter was my home. Where I had been since I was three. Where all of my friends were.

But what about my new friends? Percy, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, the Stolls, Katie and other people? What about Thalia, my sister?

"I don't know," I said finally. And I really didn't. Piper looked slightly hurt which I felt bad for. "It's okay. You don't have to choose now," she said. She was right. I didn't have to choose at this very minute. But we both knew that I would have too sooner or later if I survived the war. Would I be with the Romans, my kin or with the Greeks, my enemies?

My thoughts were interrupted by one voice. One very familiar voice. A voice that I've heard for 6 years.

"Jason freaking Grace!"

**What did you people think of the chapter?**

**To the guest who asked me if Percy was going to have anyone liking her, yeah she will. But that really won't come up much in the MoA because Frank already has a girlfriend and Leo does think that she's pretty but he likes Reyna so…**

**Review please,**

**Meg.**


	9. Pranks on a certain teddy bear murderer

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

_(Previous):_

"Jason freaking Grace!"

_(Now):_

Piper and I turned around at the shout. "Bobby?" I asked in disbelief.

The son of Mercury **(A/N: I've always thought of Bobby as a son of Mercury)** grinned. "Nice to know you remembered me. Then again, I'm too awesome to forget," he said.

Piper looked at me questionably. "Pipes, this is my friend, Bobby. Bobby, this is my friend, Piper," I said. Bobby raised an eyebrow at me. "You've been missing for eight months and you've already got a girlfriend?"

Piper and I both blushed. "We're not dating, we're just friends," Piper said. Bobby snorted. "Yeah right," he said to her. "So, how's life?" he asked me. "Well other than the fact that we have to save the earth _from_ mother earth, pretty well," I said. He laughed at that.

"Umm, what are you going to do with those?" Piper asked pointing to a bottle full of red liquid, the video camera and the teddy bear in his hand.

"I'm gonna pull a prank on Octavian. I'm gonna write 'revenge' his the walls with strawberry jam and put the teddy bear next to it so that he thinks that the teddy bears he killed are coming for revenge. Then, I'm going record and video camera to see his reaction. He might pee his pants!" Bobby exclaimed gleefully. Piper and I burst out laughing. I could imagine the augur's reaction.

"In fact, do you guys want to help me?" Bobby asked. I looked at Piper. I really didn't have anything to show her so we both nodded.

Bobby grinned. "This is going to be explosive!"

"Octavian might not be a nice person, but he has an amazing house," Piper said. I agreed with her. The walls were a calm blue and there was a picture of him and a pretty woman with blue hair and eyes that probably was his mom. His living room was simple: a sofa, a table and chair and very surprisingly a vase with purple flowers in it. There was a pile of massacred teddy bears in the corner. The wall on my left was bare. It was probably the one we were going write on.

"Now Jason, you write 'REVENGE' on the wall with strawberry jam. Make sure to make it seem like blood," Bobby said. I nodded.

"Mary-no Penny-uh, what's your name?" asked Bobby. "Piper," said Piper. "Yeah, Piper, you will set the teddy bear on the table in a position that freaks out Octavian," he said. "I'll set up the video camera."

Piper and I did our jobs. I wrote revenge on the wall and it really did look like it was written with blood. Bobby set up the video camera and was ready to record it when the ground started shaking.

Piper fell on top of me and Bobby fell on the sofa. "What in the name of the Gods is happening," Bobby shouted. "Is it an earthquake?" asked Piper.

I shook my head and ran outside. The sight that followed amazed me. "Bobby," I said, going back inside, "When you said that it was going to be explosive, you didn't mean that literally, did you?"

**Do you guys want me to post one more chapter and finish the story or do the whole MoA?**

**Also, have any you read the House of Hades? (SPOILER ALERT: The thing with really surprised me. I think that he really shouldn't feel like outsider just because he's different.)**

**Review**

**Meg.**


End file.
